


You And Tequila...

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: The Person You Come To [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garvez, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cannot handle the way he looks at her, I mean I wouldn't mind him being shirtless in my apartment, I mean really tequila makes her clothes fall off, Luke and Penny, Morning after?, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Garcia, Post drinking, This ship man, you and tequila make me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Remember that scene with Penelope and Derek, the one where she wakes up after drinking too much wine and thinks that a thing happened between her and Derek... Well it goes a little different when a similar scenario happens with her and Luke.





	You And Tequila...

 

**You And Tequila...**

Her head is pounding and she remembers why she insists they go to the same bar every time. It’s because tequila is a fickle friend to her. She can have exactly one margarita with normal alcohol content or two shots, but no more than that or… well there used to be a country song about tequila making clothes fall off and well yes, yes it did. She had had two drinks and they were strong and now she’s pretty sure she’s dying.

She’s getting ready to be brave enough to open her eyes, when she hears the shower running. ‘Oh God! Oh my God!’ Is all she can think as the horror of what she may have done sets in. Did she bring home a complete stranger or possibly worse _not_ a complete stranger?!? While she is relieved that she’s fully clothed the sleep shorts and tank top mean that she changed at some point between the bar and now. She can't even remember getting home. Never again; she's too old for this craziness. 

She sits up slowly even though she wants to feign sleep, leans out to look at her disheveled living room, and immediately flops back down face burnt red. Her bra is hanging off the lamp and she’s pretty sure she saw her pants on the arm of the couch. The shower stops and she closes her eyes, but she really needs an aspirin and some water.

She reaches blindly for her cellphone and her fingers brush a cool bottle of water. She risks opening her eyes to find a bottle of water and her bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. She’s sure she has enough time to take it and 'go back to sleep’ before whoever is in that bathroom comes out. She takes a pill and greedily gulps the water. Before she can react her bathroom door opens and a shirtless Luke Alvez appears.

“Hey you feeling okay?” He questions, retrieving his shirt from the floor by her bed.

This cannot be happening. It cannot. She’s really never drinking anything more then glass of wine ever again. “Uh-huh.” Is what she manages to answer.

His face lights up, it should be illegal to smile like that this early. “Good. Dry toast or greasy food for your hangover?”

“Greasy food.” She responds before she can stop herself. Surely this was platonic thing, like with Derek. It has to be, because there’s no way that they would have… That he would even want…

“Cool. I’ll go grab something real quick. I gotta walk Roxy.” He pulls on his shirt and kisses her forehead, lingering for just a moment. “Come on Rox.”

The dog that was apparently sleeping in her living room jumps up and wags her tail as she waits by the door.

“Luke?” She can’t let him go without asking, she just can’t. “We didn’t… I mean I’m sure we didn’t, but we… You and I…” She’s stammering and making no sense.

He shakes his head, “No we didn’t.”

She’s not sure why she’s happy and disheartened all at the same time. “Of course we didn’t you wouldn’t want…”

“Drunk. I didn’t want you drunk.” He interrupts and paces slowly back up to her bed. He runs his thumb over her cheek, before leaning in and kissing the opposite one. “Since you forgot, Miss Garcia, I’ll tell you again. I want you, but I also don’t want to be a regret. So if you still want me when I get back, we’ll go from there, Penny.”

 

.:.

I may have to continue this one... LOL. This was too fun. Find me on Tumblr:[here](http://ambrosiaswhispers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
